dalkospediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Areyne Origins
under construction "The Origins of Evinkind," more commonly known as the Areyne Origins, is a historical document of Late Desatosian extraction, foundational to the study of Strangers and ancient Enekhite religion. It is also thought to have contributed significantly to Mage Theory and the Cosmacan Religions. The document is dated to cir. 8400 Ds and is attributed to the Priest Areyne in the Enekhite capital of Ancrion. It is most likely transcribed from an older text. The Areyne Origins is the first known reference to the First Theorem of the Fundamental Forces, a core tenant of Magecraft and the Cosmacan religions. The theorem holds that all four forces are but one force, the Cosmic Force, and the other three forces unfold from it like nesting dolls. Primalion is a component of Cosmaca. Etherium, in turn, rises from Primalion, and Civis from Etherium. The forces separate from each other only in extreme circumstances. COSMACA --> PRIMALION --> ETHERIUM --> CIVIS "The Areyne Origins," Full Transcript First there was only one people, the Cosmics First, born from stars, and they were the Evindals. Interlude: ''Now the Demons sought to destroy the Evindals. I. Then the Evindals were struck, and from the wound came one like them, and one unlike them. They were the Cosmics Second and the Primals First. TheseTogether, the Shanadu and the Nagu are known as the Primeval Brood. were named the Shanadu2 and the Nagu3. II. Then the Evindals were struck again, and from the wound came one like them, and two unlike them. They were the Cosmics Third, Primals Second and the Ethereals First. These4 were named the Qeluor5, the Baluor6, and the Kothuor7. III. Then the Evindals were struck once more, most fiercely, and from the wound came one like them, and three unlike them. They were the Cosmics Fourth and Primals Third, Ethereals Second, and Civics First. These8 were called the Draede9, the Meere10, the Laithe11, and the Fayne12. With this final wound was destroyed the Evindals. ''Interlude: Now the Demons sought to destroy the offspring of the Evindals. IV. Struck the Demons at the Shanadu and the Nagu, but could make no wound. V. Struck the Demons at the Qeluor and the Baluor, but the Kothuor did throw themselves before the blade for their brothers. And from their wound came one both like and unlike them, both Ethereal and Civic. These were called the Kira13. VI. Struck the Demons at the Draede and the Meere, the Laithe, and the Fayne, but they fled, each. The Draede to the forests, the Meere to the seas, the Laithe to the plains, and the Fayne to the mountains. But the Faye were caught and struck14, and from them came one like them. These15 were called the Fira16. And thus eleven came forth from the Evindals. Interlude: Now the Demons deigned to cut with the sword rather than to strike. VII. And the Demons came against the Draede in the forests, and there was a great slaughter, and deeper within the forests the Draede retreated. From the remnants of the battle came two like them, who became one, the Yllir17. VIII. And the Demons came against the Meere in the seas, and there was a great slaughter, and deeper within the seas the Meere retreated. From the remnants of the battle came two like them, who became one, the Toguir18. IX. And the Demons came against the Fayne in the mountains, and there was a great slaughter, and deeper within the mountains the Meere retreated. From the remnants of the battle came two like them, who became one, the Ayluir19. X. And the Yllir, the Toguir, and the Ayluir20 came against the Demons, but were cut down and divided. From the battle rose three21, joined from their remains. First the Zanher22, both Primal and Civic. Then the Cynter23, both Cosmic and Civic. Then the Wynder24, both Cosmic and Primal. And they spread to the reaches of the earth. Interlude: Now the Demons, having failed to destroy the offspring of the Evindals, shouted and stormed25, caused the very earth to tremble and split, caused mountains to rise, oceans to churn, and fire to rain down from the firmament. And they came against the Zanher, the Cynter, and the Wynder, who had no refuge. XI. Zanher they slew, Cynter they flayed, and Wynder they fought. And from the dust of calamity rose seven, who were twice divided and once joined. Among them were named the Ferali26, twice cosmic and once primal; the Cabari27, twice primal and once cosmic; and the Heclariasi28, twice civic and once cosmic. XII. Zanher they slew, Cynter they flayed, and Wynder they fought. And from the dust of calamity rose seven, who were twice divided and once joined. Among them were named the Iulari29, twice cosmic and once civic; the Swatari30, twice primal and once civic; and the Jutagani31, twice civic and once primal. XIII. Zanher they slew, Cynter they flayed, and Wynder they fought. And from the dust of calamity rose seven32, who were twice divided and once joined. But the greatest among them were named the Elehelim33, who were once cosmic, once primal, and once civic. And thus twenty-four came forth from the Evindals. And they looked to the gods. Commentary In this telling of the Origins of Evinkind, the constituent races arise from repeated attack by the Demons rather than through manipulation and control as is the more widely held doctrine. For example, in the Conne-zet Origin, a Sunyan text, the entire divergence of Evinkind is attested in one sentence: “The Demons turned Evindals one against another, and they did transform...” '' ''Yet in the telling above, a great amount of detail is put into listing each race, ranking them by seniority, classifying and characterizing them, etc. According to other texts from the same time and place, the Enekhite priesthood theorized that each of the fundamental forces was tied to certain characteristics of civilization. Cosmic Races tended to ambitious and unified, Primal Races tended to be anarchic and traditional, Ethereal Races tended to be tolerant and idealistic, Civic Races were local and legalistic. '' ''These conceptions of Evinkind, built into the dense, extensive doctrine of the Enekhite Priesthood, have long since fell from favor, though their influence is still widely felt, mostly in linguistic custom. The Guiyants (Qeluor) and the Kothore (Kothuor), for example, are still referred to as “the Elder Races.” The Kothore and the Laithe are often collectively called “The Ethereals.” It wasn’t until the last half century that the Areyne Origins was brought out of relative obscurity and seriously examined as a possible gesture towards historical events. '' ''Several pieces of evidence came to light to support the theory that the Areyne Origins was more than fiction. As more humans made contact with and initiated diplomatic relations with other races, legends that corresponded to this document were found around the world. Most notably, the Kothore prominently identify as “the ones who were struck,” and they tell with great pride, but in many variations, how they shielded the other races against the Demons with their own sacrifice. Perhaps more shocking, however, was the fact that Areyne could, to a certain extent, predict the social and political organization of races we had not discovered. The Iulari, who were completely unknown to humans until recent years, nevertheless had a name and quality (“twice cosmic, once civic,”). Philosophers and theologians, extrapolating from the Areyne Origins and theory on the fundamental forces, determined that a race existed that was spread across a great territory, living in small egalitarian communities. Some even predicted that they would have the power of flight. All of this was found to be true of the Iulari when they were finally discovered. ''The document doesn’t hold up perfectly, however. Critics of the theory point out that several races, especial the junior ones don’t seem to exist or ever have existed. The Elahelim, the greatest race, is the most prominent example. In days long past, heroes of Enekhe would go on long journeys searching for the Elehelim. Some have suggested they were invented by the Priesthood to placate restless masses. Certainly the descriptions of the Elehelim bear striking resemblance to the most fanciful descriptions of the Evindal, especially in terms of the magic they possess. '' ''There is also the archeological record, which sometimes contradicts the stories told above. For instance, while Areyne seems to imply that the Demons slew the Zanher long before the gods arrived, physical evidence at a number of sites across three continents suggest that the Zanher went extinct much later. It is now the consensus among scholars that the Zanher lost out not because of demons but because of a series of environmental disasters and competition with the Cynter. '' ''So, what can we say about the Areyne Origins? It very well may hold answers to the common past of Evinkind—but we must proceed with caution and skepticism. '' ''Commentary and Notation by Elene Na Rhas, Astorian Royal University, 776 Kq. '' 1 Together, the Shanadu and the Nagu are known as the Primeval Brood. 2 May refer to “the Mille Folk.” Immortal beings. Few left by late Ds, primarily in isolated temples. Now extinct. 3 None spotted for years. Supposedly live deep in the ocean. 4 Known collectively as the Elder Brood. 5 Known commonly as the Guiyants or Guillants. Immortal beings. Found in Qeluin, and long ago in Mozra. 6 Uncertain who these people are, but it is known that they, too, have the gift of immortality. Likely extinct. 7 Also known as the Kothore. Reside in large populations alongside the Laithe in Rvohrmaura. 8 Known collectively as the Great Brood, or the Brood of Many. 9 Also known as the Druids, populate most of Draedah. 10 Also spelled “Mere.” Commonly known as Merfolk. Few left, mostly concentrated in the Forgotten Sea. 11 Known by many names: sprites, pixies, giants, mistaken for fairies. Live alongside the Kothore in Rvohrmaura 12 Also spelled “Faye.” Humans know them as High Fairies. Populate mountain ranges, mostly in Rvohrmaura. 13Reside mainly in Kirana and Eleftherna. Humans know the Eleftherite Kira as Elves. 14 In some versions, “struck and struck,” leading to speculation that there are many Fira races, thought of together. 15 The Kira and the Fira are known collectively as the Princely Brood, or the Brood of Princes. 16 Also known as “Fara.” Humans know these as Ridge Fairies, living in the mountains north of Celtheste. 17 The only mention of the Yllr in other texts suggest there was a great migration, possibly off world. 18 Humans seldom interact with the Toguir, who live deep underground—except for Trolls, a possible sub-group. 19 We know of a faction of Ayluir known as the Romir. They live in a hive-like society in northern Sayrowyn. 20 These three collectively known as the Noble Brood. 21 Known collectively as the Flightfoot Brood. 22 Now extinct, but anthropological evidence shows they were very similar to humans. 23 Antiquated name for humankind. 24 Better known as the Wynds. Primarily reside on their home continent of Wyndol, but have colonized elsewhere. 25 ''Tiokakanan ''in Ancient Enekhite. Its exact meaning is uncertain. 26 Feral-folk. Stateless. Travel in bands. Each can change into one creature from a more humanoid form. 27Caba. Sometimes called goblins or brownies when land bound. Usually sea-faring. Stateless. 28Unknown. 29Possess large, beautiful wings. Found in small but numerous communities around Rvorhmaura and Sayrowyn. 30Strong, hostile, amphibious race, found mostly in Sayrhoul, populating large city-states. 31 Unknown. 32 The last seven races are known collectively as the Younger Brood, or the Brood of Juni 33 Unknown.